


Baby, you are my picket fence

by orphan_account



Series: hot and heavy [8]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:25:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay but imagine Ian and Mickey getting hot and heavy ...</p><p>... Pulling the other back into bed because no, com’ere</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, you are my picket fence

“Hmmm,” Mickey hummed as he reached his arm around Ian’s torso and pulled him closer, back against his chest. Ian smiled, enjoying the closeness and Mickey’s rough hand firm against his chest. But he had to get to school soon for one of the few classes he took for his GED. So after one minute he removed Mickey’s hand from his chest and moved to get up. He heard a grumble behind him before Mickey’s hand closed around his wrist.

“Mickey,” Ian whispered sternly and tried to wriggle his wrist out of Mickey’ grasp.

But Mickey held on. “Com’ere,” he mumbled.

Ian grinned. Mickey looked so adorable on warm summer mornings, like this one. His hair stuck out in all directions, his cheeks were pink like his puffed up lips, and he had a light stubble going on. Ian ran his free hand through Mickey’s hair and leaned down to kiss his forehead.

“I gotta go to school,” he whispered but Mickey didn’t relent.

He slowly opened his eyes and waited until they had focused on Ian. He loved Ian in the morning. His skin glowed and his hair was disheveled, a light wave in them. Ian’s hair was naturally curly, but he always straightened it. Only a few people knew, and Mickey loved being one of them, because he was that close to Ian. Ian’s eyes were wide and his lips chapped from the heat. Mickey reached his free hand up and cupped the back of Ian’s neck. They just looked at each other for a while. Mickey ran his thumb over the pulse in Ian’s wrist, and Ian kept his fingers in Mickey’s hair.

Then they moved together. Their lips pressed together in a surprisingly soft kiss and Mickey pulled Ian down until they lay on their sides, facing each other. As they kept making out and left hickeys on each other’s necks, Ian reached back to get the lube from the headboard. He slipped one arm under Mickey’s neck to hug him close and the other around his waist. Mickey buried his face in Ian’s neck and left a wet trail of licks and hickeys there, as Ian slicked up his fingers behind his back.

Mickey returned his mouth to Ian’s and Ian began to work him open. He slid one finger in and added the second a few seconds later, scissoring them to stretch Mickey’s hole. Their cocks were rubbing together between them and Ian was rock hard when Mickey bit down on his lip and growled for him to get on him. Ian smiled against Mickey’s lips and with a few small pecks he softened their movements again.

Their lips moved slowly with each other as Mickey wrapped his legs around Ian’s torso, letting Ian slip into him. Mickey tucked his arms under Ian’s armpits and held onto his strong shoulders with one hand as the other travelled down to cup Ian’s ass. Ian held Mickey with one arm around his waist and the other around his neck.

They moved together, Mickey meeting each and every one of Ian’s thrusts. They moaned and gasped into each other’s mouth and ran their hands all over their still sleep warm bodies.

Summer mornings were a beautiful thing. It felt as though time stood still and they had more than enough of it. It felt like everything was good, as though there were no problems. It felt as though they weren’t in the South Side, but somewhere else, somewhere where life was good and it was only them. Mickey sighed at the thought that kept reoccurring in his mind. He clutched at Ian and pulled him closer when he thought about them having their own life, with an apartment, normal jobs, and maybe even a dog or a cat, because Ian would probably want one.

Ian’s thrusts were slow but deep and hard and they made Mickey moan loudly. He tried to muffle them against Ian’s mouth and neck, but he wished they could be as loud as they wanted to. Not just right then, but always, without having to worry about an aggressive Russian marching in and telling them to shut up because they had woken her up. Mickey hated the lack of respect for privacy both their families had.

When Ian picked up his pace and started hitting Mickey’s prostate with every thrust, Mickey reconnected their lips, and savored all the small noises Ian made. He was quieter during sex than Mickey, but when he did moan or groan or sigh, Mickey loved it and he loved feeling the vibrations against his skin or lips. Those little noises made Mickey’s heart beat a little bit faster.

They were panting into each other’s mouths now. Mickey had unwrapped his arms from Ian and was cupping his face. Ian held onto him as though he was afraid Mickey would leave. But Mickey kept his eyes on Ian’s and moved with him. When he felt his own orgasm coming up, he clenched around Ian and watched as his mouth fell open and his eyes squeezed shut. Mickey pressed his forehead against Ian’s as they came together.

“Fuck,” Ian breathed out and Mickey huffed out a laugh.

Ian leaned up to peck Mickey’s lips. He waited until their breathing calmed down before he raised his eyebrows and said: “I really gotta go.”

Mickey sighed but slapped his hand playfully against Ian’s cheek as he untangled their limbs.

“Fine.”

Ian grinned and when Mickey was about to roll out of bed, Ian wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him back. He turned him around and gave him a deep kiss.

Yeah, summer mornings were a beautiful thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are, as always, very appreciated:) Let me know what you think and what I can improve <3


End file.
